The Panther and The Witch
by MarvelHPFan
Summary: When Sonya Potter thinks she is too much trouble to ever meet her soul mate, a prince of all things, she decides to never go to Wakanda. New Zealand isn't out of the question though. When she meets a nice guy, who she gets on very well with, she doesn't want to draw him into her war, so gives him a fake name. Basing it on MCU Black Panther and the little I've read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

It had been her fourth year when Parvati and Lavender finally convinced Sonya to reveal the name on her wrist- the name that had confounded her for years. She had searched through many books of wizarding genealogy for a name, but had yet to find anything on him. She was sure he was a wizard, right?

"I've been trying to find out who he is, and so far I've had no luck. Perhaps, having grown up in the wizarding world, you may be able to point me in the right direction?" Sonya said hesitantly.

"Of course!" Lavender squealed, glad that the Girl-Who-Lived was finally 'opening up' on such matters.

Hermione also leaned forward. It had been the one thing that her best friend had yet to share with her. Slowly, Sonya rolled up the right sleeve of her robes and bared her wrist and the elegantly written name there, as if tattooed in black ink. A mark that everyone had from birth, and the only thing that had given her hope that she would one day find someone who would love her when she grew up with the Dursley's. One simple name, almost a mantle, she thought. T'challa.

Lavender's face fell as confusion set in, but both Hermione and Parvati gasped. "What is it?" Sonya asked, looking at the two. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes but… he's not a part of the wizarding world," Hermione said. It was now Sonya's turn to be confused. Not a wizard? Then how did Parvati recognise the name?

"While wizards in Britain are largely dismissive of muggles, many other wizarding cultures are well aware of Wakanda," Parvati said. "And extremely wary of them. They are not a people you want as your enemy. Largely muggle, but their wizarding society is blended and acknowledged within their society. They have some of the best warriors the world has ever known, led by the warrior known Black Panther, a mantle passed from warrior to warrior within their royal family."

"Sonya," Hermione said, reaching over to grasp her friend's hand. "T'challa is the son of T'chaka, the king of Wakanda, and heir to its throne."

"You mean her soul mate is a PRINCE?!" Lavender shrieked the last word as shock was the primary feeling Sonya was currently experiencing. That and disbelief. How could that be? She wasn't good enough to be the soul mate of royalty. She was also shocked when, the next day, news of the discovery hadn't been spread all over the castle. She shot Hermione a grateful look over lunch, knowing her friend had everything to do with keeping Hogwarts' resident gossips quiet. It only took her a few days to come to terms with the idea of who her soulmate was, but she soon resigned herself to never meeting him. After all, what would she have to offer a prince except a deadly threat to him, his family and his kingdom?

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

A month before her eighteenth birthday, Sonya Potter had snuck herself out of Order Headquarters and went for a walk, trying to put as much distance between herself and Grimmauld as possible. Between the Order and Dumbledore pressing the idea of her duty to the wizarding world in the war and Kingsley, Hermione and Remus in pressing her into trying to leave, she was going spare. She needed out, and when everyone else was distracted, she had legged it out the front door. That was how she had ended up, sat on the railing of Hammersmith Bridge, looking out over the Thames as it ran along beneath her, parts of it lit, only by the cities lights. Wind blew her black hair away from her face and she closed her green eyes, listening only to the sounds around her.

Sonya was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone climbing up and sitting down on the railing beside her. She looked round to see a man who could not have been two years older than her, looking at her. "Err, hi?"

"Hello," he said. "I hope you don't mind me joining you?" he said. His accent reminded her a little of Kingsley. He was tall, and broad, his face was handsome and his dark eyes clever- and worried.

"Not really, but I'm a bit confused as to why?"

"Well, I saw a young woman sitting alone with her eyes closed on the edge of a bridge. I must admit to being worried."

It clicked for Sonya then. "Oh you thought I was… oh no, not that. I just came out here to think. Clear my head a bit. I've been inside an old stuffy house listening to lectures for the last few weeks. I needed a little space."

His strong shoulders relaxed and she realized that he had reminded her of a cat, ready to pounce. He must have been preparing himself to catch her if she had jumped like he had feared. "Well that is a relief to hear. But why choose to sit here? Surely there would be less questionable places to sit and think?"

"Not necessarily where people would look for me though. Besides, I like being near the water and seeing it like this. It's calming. I've always liked the water."

He grinned. "Well, I suppose that's a fair enough excuse. What draws you to the water?"

"Water's a cleanser. It helps the healing process. And I guess I want to help people. I want to help them heal."

"That sounds like a good idea. What are you studying?"

"I just completed my A-levels. I'm just waiting for the results to come back. I have several offers for medical school abroad, but I don't know if I should go, which is why I'm out here I guess. Thinking everything over."

"What's stopping you, if you do not mind me asking?"

Sonya did not know why, but she felt like she could trust him. He was easy to talk to. It was almost like she already knew him, but she did not even know his name. "There are quite a few people around me who want me to follow my dad's footsteps, go into the police force, do my duty so to speak. A smaller group are pushing me to leave, to get out and make my own path for myself, do what I want, not what's expected."

"And what of your parents?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. They died when I was one. One of their oldest friends is urging me to go, become a doctor. I suppose that's the closest I have to what they would tell me."

"I am sorry," he frowned.

"Don't be. I long ago came to terms with the fact. What about you? Are you studying anything?"

"Yes, business. I'm just about to graduate, and then I will return home to my father. I think you should go for your degree, if that's any help. The police force can wait. One more person in their ranks would not make a difference, no matter who they were. Go, travel, and get your degree. If after that, you wish to return, or continue you can do either, with the benefit of experiences." He was smiling at her.

She smiled in return, before ducking her head and blushing slightly. "Perhaps I will," she agreed.

They spoke for over two hours, and very easily, much to Sonya's surprise. He was easy to get on with and they had many interests in common, such as literature and music, and surprisingly science. "One day, you must visit my home. We have some of the best technology and our doctors' skills are unparalleled."

"I would like that a lot," Sonya nodded. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "I'd better get going. They're probably all going spare by now."

"I've just realised I don't know your name," he said.

She smiled sadly. "I don't think knowing my name is a good idea. Or me knowing who you are."

"Well I cannot keep thinking of you as without a name," he said.

She thought for a moment. "Then call me Rose," she said. It was her middle name. That would cause no harm.

"In that case, call me Jaheem," he responded with a grin. "But before you go, here," he reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and produced paper and a pen. Leaning the paper on his leg, he jotted down his number and handed the paper over to her. "I have enjoyed our conversation. When you get a chance, call me."

Sonya glanced down at the paper. "Now I'm going to have to get a phone," she grinned.

"You don't have one?"

"No. But I can get one. I'll give you a call at some point. See you around, Jaheem."

"Goodbye, Rose," he nodded, helping her back onto solid ground.

They went their separate ways and Sonya clutched the paper tightly in her hand as she walked across the bridge. She should chuck it into the water, she knew, and never contact the sweet man who, for a while, helped her forget. It would be the best way to keep him safe. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something about him made her want to speak to him again. And really, if she kept the communication to muggle means, then no one in the wizarding world, none of her enemies, would ever find out, right? She tucked the paper into her pocket and headed off towards Grimmauld Place. It was time to tell Kingsley and Remus that she agreed to their plan.

* * *

T'challa sighed as he sat down in his room in the London townhouse his family owned. Rose. It was not her real name, he knew, but he could not stop thinking of her. He did not know what had drawn him to that bridge, but he knew he was meant to be there. All he could do now though was wait for her to call him. Hope that she called him. He had been surprised that she did not own her own phone, but right from the beginning, Rose had been an enigma. And she had been scared of something, which had stopped her giving her true name. He had wanted to tell her who he was and swear he could keep her safe, if she would let him help and tell him what was wrong, but T'challa had quickly guessed that would have been a bad thing to do for her. So he had settled for giving her his number. Hopefully she would call him, and he would be able to be sure she was safe. Besides, he was sure they had far more to talk about, especially once she started her degree. Rose appeared to really want to go through with that. It would be good for her if she did.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Sonya contemplated the new phone in her one hand, and the piece of paper in her other. She looked up and across the sea as the ship moved through the sea. The plan to their final destination was convoluted. A cruise across to France, then along the coast further into Europe. After touring Europe for a while, they would then visit the Canary Islands, before heading to their final destination- New Zealand. But only after Kingsley, Remus and Tonks were sure they were not being followed.

Taking a deep breath, Sonya dialled the number, before saving it to her phone, the third contact in there. And then she hit call. It rang three times before he answered. "Hello?"

"Jaheem?" She asked, voice hesitant.

"Rose! I was beginning to think you would not call! So you finally got a phone?"

"Yeah. And I've been accepted into The University of Auckland in New Zealand. I'm actually going to become a doctor."

"That is wonderful news! Did anyone give you any hassle over it?"

"Well, me and a few others kind of just… left. We left a brief note so no one would worry anything had happened, but it didn't explain where we were going or why. I'd rather not get hounded by people from home. In fact Kingsley insisted on ensuring they couldn't find us."

"Why?"

"He's just protective of me. Say's I deserve more than what they would try to force me into."

"He is right. You should not be forced into anything. No matter what it is. Yes, the police force is an honourable profession, but if you do not wish to go down that path, or are unsure, you should not be pushed."

"So, have you graduated yet?"

"Yes, but I did not attend the ceremony. I returned home early instead to see my father instead. After all, I have my certificate in this degree."

"This degree?"

"I am contemplating beginning another in science. Besides, I hear Auckland is a wonderful school."

Sonya laughed. "That would be great, but I doubt you would be able to get in so late. Perhaps next year."

"No, I think you underestimate what money and a good family name can achieve. You never know, perhaps we will see each other on campus this year, no?"

"Maybe we will. I think I would like that. But why would you need another degree?"

"You can never know too much when it comes to knowledge that can help others. Back home, my having a good grounding in business and science can help not just myself, but my people too."

"It sounds like a plan, Jaheem. Have you had a chance to read Donne?"

"I have, and you were absolutely right, the conflict and emotion in his work is astounding!"

At dinner that night, Sonya could not help smiling, when Hermione asked her what had made her so happy, all she had said was that she had a very good conversation with someone. And so the days passed, with Sonya speaking to Jaheem for an hour at least each night before dinner, both of them catching each other up on their days, while she saw more of the world than she ever thought possible. It was in Turkey where they found a ritual to remove a Horcrux from a living host, something that Kingsley had been searching for, since he had overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape. He had refused to believe that Sonya had to die to be rid of the taint.

"The soul mate of my Prince will not be consumed by this matter- no matter what you choose to do with your life. I will ensure you are free to do it!"

Thankfully, they had access to the wealth needed to get to the resources in the first place. It had been incredibly shocking to Sonya to learn that she had inherited a much bigger fortune than she had once thought. She was one of the richest people in the world, with several businesses to her name. The ritual had been painful and she had screamed until her voice had packed in, before sleeping for a week straight. When she finally spoke to Jaheem again, she was able to convince him she had just been bed ridden with some sort of bug, and that there was no need for him to panic. Her weak voice had helped to convince him.

They reached New Zealand four days before her birthday, and moved into an apartment that was overlooking the bay. It was big enough for all five of them, with two guest rooms left over. It was spaced over two levels and had everything they would need, and more.

It was when Hermione and Sonya got the chance to tour their future campus, Sonya as a medical student and Hermione as a law student, that Sonya received a surprise. "Jaheem?" She asked, laughing in shock when she laid eyes on him.

He grinned as he walked towards her. "Hello Rose. It's good to see you again. Are you feeling better now?"

"Much, yes. What are you doing here?"

"I enrolled! Joint honours Physics and Technology. And this must be your friend Mya," He smiled at Hermione and extended his hand. "I am Jaheem, Rose and I have been corresponding for a while now."

"Yes, she told me, eventually. It is nice to meet you. Though I am shocked that you're here."

"I found this University and its courses appeared interesting."

Hermione just smirked. She highly doubted it was the University that had drawn his attention. Sonya on the other hand…

"Well, we'll have to meet up at some point. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a tour to get to."

"Of course. I will see you soon, Rose. It was nice to meet you, Mya."

"You as well, Jaheem."

"You never told me he was cute," Hermione nudged her friend as they waked away.

"Now you sound like Lavender," Sonya shook her head.

"You know, I think he likes you."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, that he just happened to push to get himself enrolled in the same university as you- in a foreign country to boot!"

"Oh shush," she said, but she could not quite hide the smile.

* * *

They started their lessons and Sonya felt exhilarated at the anonymity of being just another student. The work was difficult, but she enjoyed it immensely. It was stimulating, to be learning new things, solely for purpose of helping people. The next few years were going to be challenging but satisfying. She found herself making friends and going out. This way of socialising was new for both her and Hermione, but Remus, Tonks and Kingsley were all thrilled. This was what they were hoping to achieve- to give the girls a chance at life and not force them to be victims of a war when they were so young. They were already hurting from what they had been through, but healing now would be easier as they had been through far less than they would have if they had stayed.

Kingsley had remembered the first time he had met Sonya, and had realised whose name was on her wrist. He had been a part of the group sent to collect her before her fifth year. She had been smaller than he had expected and looked unwell. But then he had seen the inside of her wrist, completely by accident, and realised he had met the soul mate of his prince and that her life was in danger. His first instinct had been to contact his colleagues back home, to alert the royal family, but he had waited until he could speak to her in private, without the others knowing. Sonya had begged him not to let anyone know, because she did not want anyone else to be hurt by Voldemort, she did not want the conflict to spread. She knew that if Voldemort found out who her soul mate was, and that he was the heir to the throne of a country, he would attack them mercilessly to get to her. So, he had resolved to protect her, and get her away from the war as soon as possible. He had of course found allies in Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but Tonks had been a surprise, but a welcome bonus. Hermione too. It was much easier to convince Sonya, seeing as her best friend would be coming with them. And now Sonya was as safe as she was likely to get. Now he just had to try and convince her to come to Wakanda and meet Prince T'challa.

"Rose," Jaheem caught up to her on her second week. He did not ask her real name just yet, because he felt that he would then have to tell her who he was, and he wanted her to get to know him as a person, not as a prince.

"Hey, how are your classes going?"

"Well. Very well, I am enjoying. You?"

"Oh, it's fascinating. I'm glad I decided on this course, so, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up this Friday? Perhaps we could go see a film, get something to eat?"

"That sounds wonderful. My classmates were all talking about this Chinese place, which is near the cinema. Apparently it's really good."

"That sounds wonderful. What time should I pick you up?"

"We should probably find out what times films are showing first, before we choose a time. And I only have a lecture in the morning, so any time after would be fine by me."

"I can have a look on my phone now, if you want and then we can plan something," he said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

She nodded. "That sounds great!" They looked through everything and decided and they agreed to meet up at her place. Normal, Sonya decided, was a nice feeling.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

T'challa smiled as he came to the door of Rose's apartment and knocked on the door. He took a deep breath as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. The blue door swung open, and the man who stood there froze at seeing him, his dark eyes getting almost comically wide. It was enough to tell T'challa that the man in-front of him knew exactly who he was.

When the man opened his mouth, T'challa shook his head, holding his hands up, almost pleading. "I am Jaheem, sir. I have come to pick up Rose," he said, before offering one of his hands to shake.

The man smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. Come inside. She's in her room at the moment, I will call her." Kingsley stepped aside and allowed T'challa into the room.

Kingsley closed the door, holding in his laughter. It seemed that Sonya had met her soul mate without her knowing it, despite her worry over putting him in danger. And so long as he kept his mouth shut the two would continue getting to know each other and things would work out the way they were meant to. And in safety, now they were hidden from the war.

"Kingsley who is it?" Another man came out into the lounge they had entered. He had brown hair with flecks of grey in it and a worn, scarred face, but kind eyes.

"It is this Jaheem we have been hearing so much about. I will go get Rose then," he smiled as he shook his head, walking upstairs, where the girls' rooms were.

* * *

Sonya and Hermione were chatting and Hermione had just finished putting Sonya's dark hair up for her when there was a knock on the door. Sonya stood and answered it. "Hey Kingsley," she said, smiling at him.

"Jaheem is here. He seems like a nice young man."

"Oh, you approve. What about Moony?"

"No idea, but he is downstairs with him now. Now, I'm sure you don't want to keep him waiting?"

"No, I'll be right down. Just need to grab my bag."

He nodded and walked back downstairs and Sonya turned to Hermione. "Is it normal that I'm a little bit nervous?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course it is. A man has asked you out on what is quite possibly a date- your first one too. But don't worry, it'll be fine. You and Jaheem both get on and right now, it's a film and food out. Just treat him as a friend until you know where this is going. For both of you."

"I'm kind of hoping he wants to be a bit more than friends," Sonya said, nibbling on her lip.

"And from what he's done so far, I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. But like I said, take it slow. That will come, in time if you both feel the same way."

"Right, time to go downstairs," Sonya nodded, setting her shoulders.

* * *

The green top and black jeans suited her. The colour of the top brought out her eyes, he thought, grinning as she came down the stairs. "Are you looking forward to the film Rose?"

"Definitely. I've never actually been to a cinema before."

"Really? That is a surprise. I thought everyone had been at least once!"

"Not me, I'm afraid, so you'll be going with a complete novice."

"Oh, then we are definitely having the full experience. Popcorn, drinks, sweets, the lot."

"Then it's a good thing we decided on food first, eh? Should we go?"

"Definitely," he smiled widely, before looking at the two adults. Rose had told him about a woman, Tonks, but she must have been out, otherwise he was sure he would have met her. Especially since Remus had given him quite a grilling while waiting on Rose.

"Make sure you're back by half ten at the latest," Remus said.

"I will have Rose back by then sir, I promise," T'challa said. He was slightly worried that Kingsley would out him, but there was something about the man that assured him that Kingsley was quite happy keeping this to himself- for now.

He and Rose left the apartment and headed for the restaurant. The food was great, but the company was better. She was eager to discuss everything about her course and listen to him about his in turn, and of course they continued to bond over their love of literature, both modern and historical. He was surprised to discover though that she was very limited in her exposure to films in general. She had watched a few, but not many.

"Oh, this oversight must be corrected!" He said.

"Oversight?" She laughed.

"Yes, oversight. There are so many good films out there. I cannot believe you have not seen that many. The next time we meet up, I suggest a film day. I have a tonne of DVD's. We can watch several together. TV series as well!"

Sonya smiled. He seemed thoroughly put out that she'd seen very few films, but genuinely happy that they had something else to do together. She was glad as well. She had only ever felt this comfortable with five people in the Wizarding world, and four of them were with her in New Zealand. After her fifth year in Hogwarts, the war had picked up and so had they hype over her being the so called 'chosen one'. To be honest she was very glad to get away from it all. From the Ministry hounding her for a poster girl and Dumbledore and his Order also pressing her to enter Auror training to do 'what was necessary', she had been going spare. This was her chance of life, and thanks to Jaheem, she was experiencing it to the full. "Well, that sounds like a plan I can get behind. I have one request though."

"What is that?"

"People keep mentioning Star Wars? Apparently it's rather good."

Jaheem groaned. "You do not even know Star Wars," he shook his head. "This is a request I can easily grant. We have to watch all three of the original movies. We will start with them."

Sonya shook her head at his reaction. Mind you, some of her class mates had similar thoughts of disbelief on the matter.

* * *

They had gotten closer to each other as the months went on, but it was only when the flyers went up around campus advertising a Christmas dance that T'challa felt ready to ask her out officially. She was kind and smart and they could talk about anything and everything. He knew he had fallen for her. And hard. And he knew he would need to come clean as well, if he wanted any chance for a proper relationship with her. He planned to tell her the night of the dance- that was if she agreed to go with him.

"Rose!" He caught up with her, just as she seemed to be heading towards one of the science labs.

"Jaheem! I can't stay long, I have a lecture that starts in five minutes."

"This will not take longer than five minutes, I promise."

"Alright," she smiled. Her times with Jaheem were some of the best parts of being here. Perhaps he had another activity in mind for them? The last thing they had done was scuba diving, which had thrilled her. She had not even realised there were trips to do that until he suggested it.

"The Christmas dance- would you like to go with me? As a date?"

Sonya blinked in shock and then smiled. "I'd love to, I really would. That sounds wonderful."

"Great! I will let you get to your lecture, and I'll call you tonight then."

Sonya nodded. "That sounds good," she said.

When she got home that night, Sonya felt she was walking on clouds. It had taken her a while, but she had gotten over her nerves that the war would catch up with her. And besides, who on either side, would think she would be seeing just another university student? Jaheem would be safe, she was sure of that.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Though Sonya and Hermione are over seventeen now, the war is still ongoing- to the guest question. The books diverged at the end of sixth year. Dumbledore is still alive, and the war wages on back in Britain. Which is why Kingsley was so eager to get Sonya away, and why the Horcrux was still in play.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Sonya had dragged Hermione and Tonks out that weekend. She had to find something to wear for the dance. Thankfully, for her sanity, they found something in the very first shop. The dress was evergreen in colour, the top was wrapped and had long sleeves and the skirt fell to the floor and simple green silk ties met at the back, forming a bow. It was free of any other adornments, which meant choosing jewellery and shoes would therefore be much simpler. This was also good for Hermione and Tonks who had been worried that she would stress herself out trying to find the 'perfect' dress.

Hermione would be going as part of a group of friends from her classes, so they also went looking for a dress for her. The black dress was to the floor and had a lace covered top that left her arms bare, and a silver belt.

"So, you and Jaheem, it's getting serious," Tonks said.

Sonya smiled. "Yeah, it seems to be. We're really getting on well. I love spending time with him. And I think he likes being with me."

"The way he's always calling you and trying to meet up with you, I am sure you're right," Hermione laughed.

Sonya fidgeted a bit at their grins. "What?"

"So, how far have you both gone?" Tonks teased.

Sonya blushed. "Not that far! We've kissed, hugged. Nothing much more."

"But you want more!" Hermione's grin was growing.

"I am not discussing this anymore!"

* * *

"Rose, my true name is T'challa and I am a Prince- heir to the throne of Wakanda," he said, pacing. He stopped, suddenly. "No, that's not right. Perhaps coming straight out and just saying that is not the best way. A little build up, maybe?" He groaned and sat down on his bed. For days, he had been trying to think of how to tell her who he was. He had the when, and the where. But not the how. The words just never seemed right. He kept trying, and hitting a wall. Hopefully, the words would come to him tomorrow night, when she was with him, and while they were having a good time. He was sure it would be best for them to enjoy themselves for a while before he told her the truth. It was a massive thing for her to learn, and he wanted her to have a nice night first.

There was a knock on the door, and he looked up. "Come in," he said, surprised. Hardly anyone would interrupt him when he retired to his room for the night. The door opened, and he stood, eyes wide. "Father?"

T'chaka smiled at his son. "Yes. I hear you are enjoying your time here at school?"

"Very much so, father, yes."

"And what of this young woman you chased all the way over here?"

T'challa smiled widely. "She is wonderful. So kind and beautiful. Rose really is a wonderful person. I plan on telling her who I am tomorrow."

"Only the highest officials in the school you attend know who you really are. Are you sure you want someone else to know?"

"Yes, I want her to know. I know she cares for me, and I her. And not because I am a Prince. We have gotten to know each other, just as we are. But now I want her to know the truth. I know that our relationship cannot go any further with such a secret between us."

T'chaka nodded. "That is correct. Such a secret can hurt a relationship if left too long. What if she takes the news badly?"

"Then I would be disappointed. I would wish her the best in her life, but I would be very disappointed."

"And hurt, judging by the look on your face."

He nodded, knowing how well his father could read him. "I know this can and most likely will change something between us. But I hope it will be for the better. I also hope she will tell me her real name from this. Something worried her about doing that at first. Now though, I am sure that will be out of the way. I hope it will."

"If it is meant to be, it will be, my son," T'chaka said. "If not, who knows, maybe your soul mate is just around the corner."

"Maybe."

"Come, I am told dinner is almost ready. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

They were meeting outside the University, Kingsley was dropping Sonya and Hermione off, and they knew Remus or Tonks would come and pick them up when they wanted to come home. Hermione headed off to find her classmates, knowing that Sonya would be looking for Jaheem. She found him waiting on her outside of the hall. He smiled broadly when he saw her.

"Rose, you look beautiful," he said, taking hold of her hand and raising it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

She blushed. "You look very handsome yourself, Jaheem," she said.

"Let's go inside and get a drink," he suggested.

Sonya nodded. "That sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"I have news!" Moody all but roared as he entered Dumbledore's office. "We've located them!"

"Where, Alastor?"

"My contacts found them in New Zealand, living among the muggles. The two girls are even going to one of their schools of all things! Potter even seems to have a boyfriend. Boy called Jaheem."

Dumbledore sighed. "The personal attachments are worrying. We will have to deal with this in such a way that she, at least, is eager to return home."

"What are you suggesting?"

"What are a few muggles when the greater good is at stake?"

* * *

They were dancing- they had barely stopped. It had been a few hours, and Sonya had never felt happier.

"Can we go for a walk?" Jaheem asked her.

Sonya nodded. "Of course. Some fresh air sounds nice. It is getting rather warm in here now."

They stepped outside and began walking, hand in hand. "Rose, there is something I need to tell you. You have known since we have met that my real name is not Jaheem. In fact, most people believe it is, when in reality, it is a name chosen so that I can study in peace. At least, for a while."

"Why would you need a fake name to study in peace?"

"Because if people knew who I was, I would be hounded by the press. But I cannot keep the truth from you any longer. And I do not want to. I like you a lot, and I feel that if we are to see if there can be anything more between us, the truth must be known. My true name is T'challa, and I am the prince, and the heir to the throne of a country called Wakanda."

Sonya's breath hitched and her eyes widened. "How…"

"I know this is a lot to take in. but I want you to think about it. I swear, I have kept nothing else from you past that. The person you have gotten to know since we met- that is the real me."

"Kingsley knew…"

T'challa, and she found it easy to switch to the name, nodded. "He recognised me the moment he saw me. I asked him, though not in so many words, to not say anything. I am guessing he is from Wakanda as well?"

"Yes he is. He's been trying to get me to go for a while. He thinks I would be safer there."

"It is a very safe country. Why would he be worried for your safety?"

She looked at him. Sonya could not deny it. Over the last few months she had fallen for him, and fallen hard. To find he was her soul mate… her determination to avoid this very meeting crumbled. "Because I am a witch, and there is a homicidal maniac looking to kill me because of a prophecy. My name is Sonya Rose Potter, and I am known to magicals as the Girl-Who-Lived." She knew people in Wakanda, especially the royal family, knew of magic. Kingsley had told her that much. She just hoped he did not turn away from her for it.

Suddenly Sonya found herself in a tight embrace. "This is wonderful news. Not the part of the threat to you, of course, but who you really are."

"You don't mind?"

"You are my soul mate. How could I?"

"Voldemort wouldn't hesitate. Not for a second. He would attack your home, your people. Just to get to me. The bond would put them all in danger."

"If he comes, he will be in for a shock. We have the best warriors in the world. We can, and will defend ourselves if necessary. This maniac will not get to you, Sonya. You have my word."

She looked up and met his eyes. Before they could say anymore, an explosion threw them both to the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Sonya felt T'Challa running his hands over her briskly, obviously checking for injuries. She groaned and started to sit up. "What the hell?"

"There seem to be some men in masks and robes attacking the campus," he said.

"Oh no," she murmured, flicking her wrist and releasing her wand from its invisible holster. "Hermione!"

"Come on, we will go find her. Stay close, Sonya."

* * *

"The sea is a truly beautiful sight," T'Chaka said as he heard the man approach from behind.

"It is, my King."

The King of Wakanda turned to assess Kingsley Shacklebolt. "When I was told you had left Britain, and stopped contacting anyone, I was surprised. I thought you liked it there. That was why I never called you back after I sent you to assess that situation with the dark wizard."

"I found quite the surprise in Britain a few years ago. My reports detailed my time amongst the Order of the Phoenix, yes?"

T'Chaka nodded. "Yes. From what you told me, their leader is quite the chess master. A good strategist, but willing to take too many risks with his people's lives."

"He is why I stayed. My training, and my position as an Auror allowed me to alleviate some of the damage his tactics would do in battle. In the heat of the moment, people listened to my orders and I could get them out alive, where he would have left them to die."

"But something changed. The war still goes on, and you left. The wizards on both sides are threats to the rest of the world still."

"And a personal threat to our country, in a way you may not expect. The Order sent me to pick up, as part of a group, the young witch they believed is destined to defeat Voldemort. I saw her wrist. Sonya deserved so much more than what they were trying to shape her into. I tried to convince her to come with me to Wakanda, but her fear prevented it. It even led her to asking me not to tell anyone at home about her, so I left her out of my reports. But I did manage to help her keep up with her non-magical education. Sonya Potter now attends university here, learning to be a doctor."

T'Chaka smiled. "I had wondered over how quickly my son had bonded with this Rose girl from London."

Kingsley nodded. "I have done my best to alleviate her fears, and allow her to live her life. When I realised who she was seeing, who she was growing close to, I kept my mouth shut. I hope, when they discover each other's true identities, she will allow herself the happiness that can come with being with her soul mate."

"He intends to tell her tonight."

"That could go either very well, or very badly," Kingsley said.

"I hope well," T'Chaka sighed. "My son is enamoured with her. You did the right thing, keeping an eye on her the way you have. I do wish you had made a full report. I could have kept the information from my son until she was ready to meet him."

Kingsley was stopped from replying when the explosion sounded. Both men turned to look. "The university," Kingsley said, barely taking note of his Kings' bodyguards moving to surround T'Chaka. He turned and apparated away.

* * *

Sonya lashed out with a curse at a Death Eater and was surprised when the mask came off, revealing Mad-Eye Moody. "Moody?"

His wand fired a curse, but a shield formed around her. Suddenly Kingsley was there, throwing everything he had at Moody, locking the older wizard in a fierce duel.

"This is low! Even for Dumbledore! Did he think a fake attack would have us returning Alastor?"

"Something along those lines!" Moody growled.

T'challa grabbed another masked figure, and slammed their head into a wall. Sonya threw out a couple of curses at others. These were not Death Eaters, but an obviously desperate Order of the Phoenix.

"This does not look fake to me!" T'challa said darkly, moving as close to Sonya as he could, eyes scanning for threats. There was a mass of panic around them, as other students surged through the hall, trying to get out, to get away from the mayhem.

"These are the ones who tried to keep me in Britain. They must have thought pretending to be Death Eaters and attacking campus would have me going back to help face the threat."

"Well, they have made an enemy of me today!" He all but pounced on another wizard, bringing him down and knocking the wizard out with a punch.

"Sonya!"

Sonya reached out and grasped Hermione's hand, pulling her from the masses, glad to see her friend was safe.

"Sonya, look out!" T'challa howled.

She looked round, just in time to see a curse heading at her and Hermione from somewhere between the slowly thinning crowd. Kingsley blasted Moody and threw himself to the side. The curse hit him square in the chest, and he went down heavily.

"Kingsley!" Both witches called out, running for him, and kneeling beside him. Someone had used sectumsempra, that was clear. The gashes were all deep and covered his torso.

"Hold on Kings, hold on," Hermione said as Sonya tried to find a way to stem the blood flow. T'challa was beside them soon, and pulled off his jacket.

"Come on Kingsley, the Order are gone now. We'll get help," Sonya said to him, holding back the sob.

Slowly, his hand reached up and touched her cheek. "Stay… safe… be happy."

Sonya nodded, not able to hold the tears back now. "I will," she sniffed.

"You too," he looked at Hermione, who nodded, crying as well. Then he looked at T'challa. "My prince… It was an honour."

"Thank you, my friend. I will look after them, and ensure they are both safe. You need not worry about that," T'challa nodded, wrapping his arm around Sonya.

Kingsley let out a breath and his eyes closed. Hermione also latched onto Sonya as they both sobbed. The police had now arrived and they were swarming the grounds, and the hall, but the two witches barely noticed. T'challa kept an eye on the room, noting that all the wizards, bar one, had left. The one that Kingsley had been fighting was unconscious on the floor. He watched as the man was searched, and cuffed, as the paramedics came into the room, having been given the all clear.

* * *

Remus and Tonks found who they were looking for at the hospital, only to be stopped by bodyguards. "No I need to see them, I need to know they're alright! They're our family!" Remus said.

"Let them through!" A deep voice said.

Remus had never been so pleased to see Jaheem as he was now. These men and women obviously listened to him. "Thank you," he said.

"How are they?" Tonks asked.

"They had no obvious injuries, the doctors just wanted to be sure, and they seem to be in shock," Jaheem answered.

"Have you seen Kingsley? We haven't been able to get in touch with him," Tonks said.

Jaheem slumped. "I have some very bad news."

"What happened?" Remus asked, dreading the news.

"He took a curse that was heading for Sonya and Hermione. The wounds it left saw him bleed out quickly. I am sorry, Kingsley passed away before the paramedics could get to him."

Both of them gasped, but it strengthened their resolution to see the girls. They had lost their friend, but they knew Hermione and Sonya would need their support. They could grieve together.

* * *

It was only ten minutes later when a white haired older man entered the room, approaching his son and speaking quietly, mindful of the four others on the two beds, each of them crying. "T'challa, my son, are you hurt?"

"No, father," he shook his head.

"And your soul mate?"

T'challa looked at T'chaka in surprise. "I met with one of our people who has been protecting her. He told me just before that explosion sounded, then disapperated, no doubt looking to help."

He could not miss the way his son's shoulders sagged. "Kingsley. Sonya is uninjured. But only because Kingsley threw himself in front of a curse for her and Hermione."

T'chaka needed no more information and nodded gravely, clasping his sons' shoulder. "I will go and make a few calls. His funeral will be arranged quickly, and he will be taken home and accorded the highest honours we can give."

"Thank you father. It will allow Sonya to grieve without having to worry about anything else."

"I will call for more guards. If these people attacked once, they may do so again."

"One of them was caught."

"Then he or she will be questioned extensively. I will see to it that arrangements are made. Now, I must go and speak to my aide. This should not take long."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


End file.
